duelmonstersunlimitedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Swift Chronicles
The Swift Chronicles was a Fan Fiction story written by SwiftBlackNinjaMan in response to the player base of Duel Monsters Advanced. Chapter 1 CHAPTER 1: UR A CHEAP ASS Browsing through BYOND games, the duelist by the name of Kodak decided that Duel Monsters Advanced was the best for him. After all, he was considered by many to be an advanced duelist by those at his local gaming shop. Kodak knew many tactics in the game of YGO, but he never really understood the whole concept of lowering his play for the sole purpose of having fun. Kodak was a firm believer that the only way to have fun, was when both players were playing the game to the fullest. Naively, he believed that his mindset was the main of the majority of YGO players. He's probably right too, but in Duel Monsters Advanced this was not the case. Logging into the game, Kodak reads the help file, opens deck editor, and about 90 minutes later he is familiar with the cards. He decides to build a burn deck so he can get started right away. Using the search feature, Kodak finishes his deck in ten minutes. Meanwhile in world-say... Rain Man: Wow Treasured Cards of Flow is not broken at all. Rain Man: I can't see what you're talking about Speed Man. Speed Man: Come on, it let's you draw two cards and you don't have to discard until your end phase. That makes it better than Charity since it's a two card flow and you don't discard at resolution. Rain Man: Whatever. Encouraged by this, Kodak decides to add Treasured Cards of Flow to his deck, seeing as how he doesn't care whether or not he takes damage. Also, for some reason Kodak gets the impression that Rain Man is one of the better duelists. Having just finished his deck, Kodak notices Rain Man walking around and challenges him to a duel. Opening up with a bunch of burn cards, Kodak takes the opportunity to inflict as much possible damage, which lowers Rain Man's lifepoints to 4800. From there, Kodak simply set Koala and ended his turn. Rain Man draws a card, then proclaims he is responding to his draw with one of his Rain themed cards, Solemn Wishes. He adds 500 lifepoints. But Kodak proclaims that is illegal and provides an explanation. Rain Man then lectures him about how Kodak doesn't understand chaining. The surrounding duelists support Rain Man, but Kodak knowing he is right calls out using world-say hoping someone can set them straight. Speed Man answers the call, Rain Man subtracts 500 and the duel proceeds. The tide was shifting after Rain Man had gone up to 5300 after using Treasured Cards of Flow. But, Kodak had Ominous Fortuneteller face down, along with two Des Koalas. Kodak called Monster card with Ominous Fortuneteller revealing yet another Rain themed card, Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder. Rain Man's Rain Deck was going to be defeated. Kodak flipped up both of his Koala monsters inflicting 2300 life points each. The game was over. Expecting a good game, instead Kodak was greeted by Rain Man: That was lame. Kodak simply shrugged it off, proceeding to duel one of the spectators. iSun was using one of the decks that Kodak was familiar with playing against. Kodak was even on the brink of defeat after playing his entire hand out and being down to a single draw. Kodak draws Ring of Destruction and sets it. The following image depicts the result of the duel. Having had a close game, Kodak expected a gg. Instead once again Kodak was greeted by: iSon: your in lame This left Kodak very discouraged with Duel Monsters Advanced. That concludes chapter 1. Remember kids, Sportsmanship is part of the game too. And watch out, Rain decks are running rampant nowadays. Chapter 2 CHAPTER 2: Wow you're a REAL cheap ass Having been discouraged from his previous two duels, Kodak looked for another opponent. Kodak was in a duel against Anti Christ. Having opened up with a hand full of burn cards, Kodak knew that in all likelihood he was going to win early and fast. (Finish later) The re-posted thread